


Christmas Day

by soofucated



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Family tensions at the dinner table during holidays, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for this garbage, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soofucated/pseuds/soofucated
Summary: Kyungsoo found a better way to spend his Christmas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. I ate family tension for lunch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for posting this 1 day late ToT
> 
> I only wrote this on the 25th since I was hella busy during the preparation for Christmas. 
> 
> Anyway, this is dedicated to the people who are struggling during the holidays season. I feel the loneliest during Christmas too. I hope you're doing good, and if not, it's okay too! I love you and I know you are a wonderful person! Anyway, happy reading!

Kyungsoo was never really a fan of Santa Claus, nor the sparkling lights hung on the Christmas Tree. He doesn't like those stupid Christmas jingles the people are blasting with their speakers too. He never saw himself get excited over opening Christmas gifts from his relatives. To make the long story short, he hates the Holiday season. For him, it's just a sad excuse for everyone to pretend they're happy with their lives. 

"Kyungsoo! Can you mix this potato salad for me, please?" Do Minji exclaimed as she brought out the ingredients from the fridge. 

Kyungsoo doesn't like Christmas, but he never said  _ he can't _ tolerate it. It's not like he has any other choice. His family is always ecstatic everytime they plan a family reunion for this sacred day. He's always forced to be friendly with everyone (and act as if they like each other when they all know they can barely tolerate their existence) and spend his monthly allowance on gifts to people he gets to see once a year.

What Kyungsoo hates the most is when they're at their dining table. Each has their own stories to tell,  _ an excuse to brag their individual achievements _ , until one would make a snarky remark about something, which will lead to a heated debate between his family members.

Maybe Christmas is fun, if you belong in a family without feuds, then yes.  _ Christmas is fun. _

_ With a heavy heart _ , Kyungsoo walked to the kitchen to give his mother a helping hand. He chopped the peeled potatoes and carrots from the casserole. This, he can enjoy. After all, he loves cooking. 

He heard his mother whimper in pain, followed by a loud noise. He immediately went towards her. A tray of lasagna was now on the floor, its form was also ruined. "Mom! What happened?" he worriedly asked her.

"Be careful! Do not touch those without your gloves, Kyungsoo!" she exclaimed as she ran to the sink to wash her slightly burnt fingers. "What am I going to do now? The lasagna's all ruined! There won't be enough time to prepare for another one! Hyejin and her family will probably be here any minute!" she panicked.

Kyungsoo held her arms, "Mom, why are you in such a hurry? We still have plenty of time to prepare. Also, if you're worrying the food won't be enough then you don't need to worry! You've prepared just enough."

"But Hyejin-"

"No, mom." Kyungsoo cuts her off. "Please stop trying to impress dad's siblings already. We all know that's not going to happen. They're too arrogant anyway!"

"I just want us to be happy this holiday, Kyungsoo."

"I know that, mom-" the brunet words were cut off when they heard their doorbell ring.

_ What the flying fuck, they're already here? _ He glared at the door and stomped his way towards it. He composed himself before opening it. As he expected, Hyejin and her two little daughters, Nana and Chaewon are at the other side of the door.

"Merry Christmas, Kyungsoo!" Hyejin exclaimed and opened her arms to give the brunet a hug. 

"Merry Christmas, Auntie!" he replied, trying to reciprocate the energy his Aunt is giving him. 

When their hug  _ finally _ ended, she asked Kyungsoo, "Where's your dad?" 

"Oh- He just picked up some things at the grocery store but he'll be home in 15." he politely answered. He  _ hates _ this woman but he wasn't raised to be disrespectful.

"Why didn't he just let Minji do it? She's still lazy as ever." she snorted. 

Kyungsoo pursed his lips, "Make yourself feel at home!" he exclaimed. He smiled at his two cousins. "How have you been, Nana? Chaewon?" 

"Still the same, where's the bathroom? I need to pee!" Chaewon screeched. 

Kyungsoo pointed at the direction where their bathroom is. Chaewon didn't even bat an eye on him after that and went to the comfort room with no words.

On the other hand, Nana looked at him. "Our house looks way nicer than this." she rolled her eyes and followed her mommy.

_ Patience, Kyungsoo. Patience. _

* * *

Two champagnes popped later, the whole family was finally done eating their main dish. Kyungsoo mentally sighed as Seojun started talking. "I passed the football try-outs this fall! I just have to train until winter then I'll be ready just in time for the season!"

"That's amazing! But winter training is tough!" Hyunbin, Kyungsoo's father, exclaimed. 

Seokmin, Seojun's father, wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and smiled with pride. "Of course! However, Seojun is a real man! He can do it!" His uncle looked at Kyungsoo and smirked. "How about you, Kyungsoo? Do you have any extracurriculars you're doing at the university for this year?" 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't see the question coming. However, he was still taken aback. His interests aren't really aligned with his relatives' principles. He faked a cough and drank a glassful of soda. 

He looked back at his uncle who was still waiting for his answer. 

"I joined this organization which provides safe spaces for the LGBTQIA+ community-"

"Oh! I saw your post from back in June! What do you call that? Pride march? Can you believe this?" Hyejin bantered, sipping from her wine, scoffing.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with what Kyungsoo's doing, though?" Hyunbin said. Kyungsoo just looked down and toyed with his last piece of steak.

"Come on, little brother." Seokmin paused, "Kyungsoo's a man! He should be doing something like soccer! Ice hockey! Literally any sports! Why are you letting him go out the streets with stupid rainbow placards? It's not like it'll benefit his resume or anything!"

Seojun nodded, "Kyungsoo, want me to recommend you to my team? We'll have the next try-outs in January!"

Kyungsoo hastily stood up from his seat, creating an unexpected noise from the chair. He slammed his hands on the table. "I'm not doing org work just to make my resume  _ longer,  _ uncle."

"Kyungsoo…" Minji muttered, taken aback.

"I'm doing it because  _ I want to. _ Whatever I do with my life, it's clearly  _ none of your business _ ." he gritted his teeth.

Seojun stood up, "Don't talk to my dad like that! Why are you even doing this, then? What, are you gay?" he scoffed. 

Everyone in the dining area gasped. Well, except for Kyungsoo's parents. They already know about Kyungsoo's sexuality. Kyungsoo doesn't have the energy to out himself to his other relatives, because simply put, he doesn't really care about them and their opinion.

He clenched his fists. "And if I am? What about it?" he challenged. 

"Then you're fucking disgusting!" Hyunjin exclaimed. "I can't let my children hear this! You are a sin! You shouldn't have been born!"

"Do not fucking talk to my son like that!" his dad yelled, dropping his utensils on his plate. Everyone started shouting their opinions about what's happening.  _ It was chaotic. _

_ Kyungsoo's eyes started to water.  _ He took a step back, silently retreating from the table. He grabbed his coat from the rack. Everyone was so absorbed with their fight that they didn't even notice Kyungsoo had already left.


	2. Tea and... other shenanigans

He sighed as he stared at the family that went out of the pizzeria. He shook his head and took a bite from his pizza. He gulped down the remaining soda in his glass and wiped his mouth with a tissue. 

"Good for you all." he muttered as he chewed his food. There was a family in front of him who were laughing at each other because the father was doing silly faces in front of his children.

He looked around the pizza place, noticing how it was getting empty as the clock ticks. Everyone's probably inside their homes right now, enjoying Christmas day. Fortunately for Kyungsoo, he saw a guy all alone too. He's probably around his age too. The guy has a tan complexion, he's wearing a bear-inspired coat, and to match his outfit, he's also wearing a bear-designed beanie.

Kyungsoo chuckled at that. How addicted is this guy to bears, seriously?

"Excuse me sir?" the waitress called him. Kyungsoo didn't even notice the lady walking towards him. He snapped back to reality when he heard the lady talk to him. "We'll be closing in 5 minutes." she apologetically smiled. 

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." he bowed and finished off the food on his plate and stood up. He went out of the pizzeria when he felt his phone vibrate. 

_ From: Mom _

_ Kyungsoo, where are you? Please come home now… It's cold out there. _

He sighed and put his phone back to his pocket.

"Hey!" he heard someone call him from behind.

"Uhm, are you talking to me?" he pointed at himself, dazed. 

It was the bear guy from the pizza place. "Yes!" he nodded.

Surprisingly, this guy just started talking to him informally. "What is it?" Kyungsoo was kind of offended how mannerless the tan male was.

"You were laughing at me back at the restaurant! What was so funny?!" Kyungsoo was amazed how this guy was talking while pouting (?)  _ How adorable this man can be, seriously… _

"Oh. I think you got the wrong idea, mister-" 

"I'm not a mister!" he argued. 

Kyungsoo snickered, "What am I supposed to call you then? We don't even know each other. I'm just being polite."

"I- It's just that, you were laughing at me earlier! Do you take me as a joke?" he stuttered. He pulled his scarf up his face. 

"To make things clear," Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "I wasn't laughing at you. I mean, not in an arrogant way. I just find it cute, how you're dressed up with bears and all that." 

"Really?" he saw the man's ears went beet red. 

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled. 

"You're not lying?" the bear guy inserted his hands in his coat's pocket.

"Trust me, I'm totally done with mean people for the day. I'm not really the type to fuck with people's feelings." Kyungsoo raised his hands, as if surrendering.

_ Silence. _

"Okay, is that all? I'm leaving." Kyungsoo politely asked. He was hesitant to turn his back at first, but suddenly, the tan male gently grabbed his shoulder. 

Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows, anticipating for the man to say something.

"Do you want to hang out?" the guy shyly asked.

_ What's with this guy? He accused me of laughing at him the first minute, now, he wants to hang out with me? _

"... Right now?"

The other nodded.

"Why would I go out with you? I mean, you might be a killer! or a con artist!"

The man shook his head, "No, I'm not!"

Kyungsoo scoffed, "Oh, as if I'll be convinced with that kind of answer right away!"

"Trust me! I'm really not! I just figured you're alone this Christmas? That's why I thought we can use each other as a company!"

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the man in front of him, "Speak for yourself! You're alone too!"

"That's why I'm asking you to hang out with me!" the other exclaimed.

"Going out with a complete stranger on Christmas day is probably the craziest thing I've ever heard of!" Kyungsoo debated.

"You can just say yes or no, you know?" he argued.

_ Again with that stupid pout!  _

Kyungsoo was about to argue when he felt his phone vibrate once again.

_ 1 Missed Call from Dad _

He turned off his phone and sighed. "Fine, let's do it." he said, looking up at the man.

The tan male smiled.

"But please, mind sharing your name to me?" Kyungsoo sarcastically stated.

"Oh, right. I'm Jongin. Kim Jongin." the guy offered his hand to Kyungsoo.

The brunet accepted his hand and shook it. "I'm Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

Sure, going out with a complete stranger is probably the craziest thing Kyungsoo had ever heard of.

_ But this Christmas couldn't get more twisted, so fuck it, right? _

* * *

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Kyungsoo looked around the gigantic thrift store.

"Whenever I feel like the world is moving too fast, I go here to slow down time. Finding good clothing in this huge place can be tiring, right?"

Kyungsoo nodded, "But thrifting can be interesting too! You'd get to see a lot of fits that department stores don't have."

"And it's cheap." they both continued. They laughed at that and continued to scan through the rack of clothes. 

"So Jongin, tell me about yourself!” 

Jongin laughed at that. “Am I at a job interview?” He was cut off when Kyungsoo glared at him. “Well- first off, I’m 22 years old. I’m a scholar at Chugye University. Uhm, I’m a dance major-”

Kyungsoo gasped, “You’re a dancer? That’s so cool!”

“Yes,” he nodded, “But I’m actually thinking of shifting to another program.” the taller pouted.

“Really? Why?” 

“I want to be a teacher!” Jongin exclaimed.

“Really? You must be really into kids!”

“Yes! I love kids! They’re always so full of energy and they’re innocent!” Jongin said with delight. 

_ Try meeting the children from my family.  _

“How about you? Are you fond of children?” the tan male asked him and tilted his head, still in search of something interesting from the clothing rack.

“Kids?” he paused to think, “I don’t know, they’re  _ meh. _ ” 

“Why ‘meh’? Don’t you have any little siblings or cousins?” 

“I have two little cousins, but we aren’t really close. I don’t really wanna talk about them right now.” Kyungsoo forced a smile and Jongin nodded. 

“I understand,” he gasped when he saw an obnoxious reindeer sweater from the rack. He showed it to the brunet and grinned.

Kyungsoo frowned, “Jongin, there’s no way I’m wearing that.”

“Come on! Don’t be such a party pooper!” he shoved the sweater to Kyungsoo’s chest. “Wear it or I’m leaving you here!”

“What do you take me for? An eight year old child who’s scared of being left by his mommy?” he teased. 

Jongin rolled his eyes and returned the sweater back to its place. He then left Kyungsoo in the sweater section. 

The brunet was surprised at the taller’s sudden change of mood. He ran to follow Jongin who was already heading to the exit. “Jongin! Where are you going?”

“I’ll just wait for you outside, you can do the thrift shopping yourself.” 

“Why are you suddenly being like this? I didn’t even do anything wrong to you!”

“Yes! I’m just the one being sensitive here! Don’t mind me, I probably just need some air.”

With that, the latter went out. 

* * *

“Hey.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin who was sitting on the gutter. He sat beside him and brought out two sweaters from the paper bag. “I found out they actually come in pairs.” he shyly smiled. 

Jongin looked at him and pouted, “You bought it?”

The smaller nodded, “I’m sorry I acted like a dickhead back in there. I know you’re just trying to have fun.”

The other shook his head, “It’s not entirely your fault. I was being too sensitive.” He grabbed the can of tea beside him. “Here. Drink it while it’s warm.”

He smiled and got the can from Jongin. “Say, why don’t we wear this for tonight?”

* * *

"Kyungsoo, it's your time to introduce yourself to me." Jongin yelled as he threw him the frisbee. They actually got it from the thrift store too. Along with Jongin's reindeer headband and Kyungsoo's santa hat. They've decided to take a stroll by the Han River as the sun sets. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people because everyone is probably busy inside the confines of their homes, or they're on a vacation. After all, it's Christmas Day. 

"Really? Right now?!" 

Jongin just nodded. "It's unfair! Who knows? What if you're actually a serial killer who's just waiting for the perfect moment to kill me!" he teased, remembering the brunet's antics back at the pizzeria.

"Well-" Kyungsoo gave his best shot at throwing the frisbee back to the taller, "I'm a Theater Arts major in Korea National University!"

Jongin was taken aback, "Woah, really!" he ran to Kyungsoo, amazed. "You must be really smart! You're a performing arts student too!"

"I guess you can say I'm the theater kid." the smaller smiled. "Go back there! I still want to play!"

"For someone who strongly refused to play with me a while ago, you're quite enthusiastic now huh." Jongin panted. "Let's sit for a while, I'm getting kinda tired."

Kyungsoo laughed at that.

* * *

"Are you really that amazed that I'm a theater arts major?" Kyungsoo was stoked. 

The taller nodded, "Well, it's so rare to meet people like you! Who knows? Maybe one day, you'll be a famous actor! It'll be a pleasure to know you then! Give me 100 autographs when that day comes so that I can sell it, okay?" Jongin jokes.

_ So, is he planning on seeing me, even after today?  _ Kyungsoo thought. 

It's not like he's against the idea. In fact,  _ he loves it. _ After all, when was the last time he made a nice friend?

"So how old are you?" 

"I'll be turning 23 in January. Be good to me, I'm older than you!" he teased.

"Oh! You were born on January too?" Jongin cackled. "Is this fate? I was born on the same month as well! My birthday is on January 14!"

"This can't be happening, I was born on January 12! We can meet on January 13 to hang out! It would be like a special day, isn't it amazing?" Kyungsoo was too excited to filter out his words.

_ Why would you say that, Kyungsoo? Now you look like you're desperate to be with him.  _

Jongin blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to cross the boundary. I just figured it'll be a good idea,"

"No!" the younger cuts him off. "I want to do it!"

_ Silence. _

"That's good then." Kyungsoo broke the silence and nodded.

"I don't have anyone to celebrate these special days anyway. I'm thrilled to know that you want to see me after this." Jongin genuinely smiled.

The brunet looked up at him, "What do you mean you don't have anyone?"

Jongin looked down as he fidgeted with the buttons of his coat, "I'm actually an orphan. I grew up in an orphanage in Busan. I don't live there anymore, so I visit them during the Holiday season."

Kyungsoo just continued to listen.

"This year was different though. I had to cover a co-worker's shift in a cafe I'm working at so I didn't have the chance to go there this Christmas." he looked at Kyungsoo. He scoffed, "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm fine, Soo." he ruffled with the brunet's hair. "I'm sorry if I ruined the mood."

"No, absolutely not." Kyungsoo shook his head. "You can tell me if you're comfortable talking about it. Besides, the scenery here's nice. I'm not really up for a tiring activity."

Jongin looked up at the sky. Its color has a combination of pink, orange and blue. The clouds were scattered. It's a cold afternoon but the overall weather was nice. He smiled and looked back at the elder.

"My mom abandoned me when I was 6. She left me at the orphanage where I basically grew up. She had to marry someone from abroad. She felt like having me was like carrying extra baggage. Her soon-to-be husband can't accept her if I remained in the picture." 

Kyungsoo pulled him for a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Jongin." He heard the latter chuckle. 

"I'm fine. I figured, if I ever came with her, is my happiness guaranteed? I still resent her, but now, I'm just thankful the people from the orphanage took care of me like I was their own blood. I didn't feel alone because I had friends to play with back there." 

The brunet is still hugging him. "So that's why…" Kyungsoo realized something, "I'm really sorry for being insensitive a while ago."

"It's okay, I got upset but you didn't know about it until now. It's not your fault. Maybe I'm just being sappy right now because this year was different. I had to spend it alone. Well, not until you came." the taller gently pushed him and grinned.

" _ I'm _ the one who came?" Kyungsoo scoffed. "You're the one who called me without hesitation! You started talking to me like I was your subordinate!" he joked and pushed a finger on Jongin's chest.

"It's because I thought you were making fun of me!" he argued and pouted. 

"Seriously speaking though, thank you for asking me to hang out too." Kyungsoo pursed his lips, "If it weren't for you, I'm probably out there, passed out in a club or some shit."

"Since we're on the topic, I wanted to ask, what were you doing there alone anyway?" 

"I came out to my family today." he looked at Jongin's reaction and he was relieved when the latter didn't show any violent reaction. At least he knows Jongin is not homophobic. "You're not surprised I'm not straight?"

"Why would I care about that? You're happy with who you are so who am I to judge you because of your sexuality? Besides, I'm a queer too. I'm all ears, Soo."

_ Word. _ Kyungsoo thought. It feels so good to hear those words from someone.  _ From someone he didn't even know until today. _

"I'm happy to hear that then."

"I'm guessing it didn't go well? Seeing you're here with me right now instead of them."

Kyungsoo nodded. "My parents already know about it. They accepted it. However, my relatives thought otherwise."

"Sucks to live in a patriarchal society." Jongin pouted and this time, he pulled the elder for a tight hug. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kyungsoo."

Jongin was shocked when he heard the smaller sobbing, "They just really have to ruin my Christmas every year, Jongin."

That's right.  _ Maybe he doesn't hate Christmas. Maybe he just hates the memories of his past Christmas celebrations with his god awful family. _

"Good thing my parents are not mad at me for being like this, though. That's what matters to me. I'm just feeling hopeless because they do this every year. Petty fights on the dining table, endless bragging about each others' achievements and all that drama."

"I'm glad you have supportive parents, Kyungsoo. I don't know them but I'm thankful to them."

"You want to meet them some time? My mom loves thrifting like you and my dad will be pleased to have you."

"Meeting of the parents already? You haven't even formally asked me out yet-" Jongin gasped when he felt the elder smack his arm. "That hurts!"

"Getting a little cheeky now, huh. Where did you get that confidence all of a sudden?" he rolled his eyes.

"I just had to confirm if you swing the other way, I guess." he pouted, "Unless, you already have someone…?"

"If I had someone do you really think I'm here with you right now?"

"I'm taking that as a no then…" Jongin smiled. "I'm serious though, you can give me a shot…? Test the waters if we're compatible for each other. If not, we can call it off, or something..."

_ I don't want to call it off.  _ The brunet thought at the back of his head.

"FINE." Kyungsoo pulled his scarf up to his face to hide his blushing face. 

"You sound forced, though." Jongin jokes.

Kyungsoo firmly held the younger's face, "Yes, Jongin. Let's formally date to see whether this will lead to something nice. Happy?"

The other nodded. He squirmed and slapped Kyungsoo's hands away, "Your hands are cold! Let's get you some mittens!" He stood up and pulled the elder up to walk to a gift shop nearby.


	3. Déjà vu

"I can't believe you dragged my ass to travel for an hour to see the beach!" Kyungsoo stretched arms as soon as they got off the bus. "It's already dark!"

"You sounded so excited a while ago!" Jongin immediately pulled him towards the sand. "Besides, the night life here in Daecheon won't bore you! Let's go, Kyungsoo! Or I'll throw you into the sea!"

"Fine, fine! I have legs, you know!"

When they reached the shore, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin towards the sea. However, the younger was stronger. He effortlessly carried Kyungsoo by his waist. He laughed when the wave hit them.

"Jongin, you bastard!"

"You started it!" the younger teased.

* * *

"Fishcakes!" Kyungsoo sang and made a grabby hand gesture as Jongin walked towards him. "Hurry! Let's eat it quickly before it gets cold!" he grinned and hurriedly took a bite. 

"It's too hot!" Jongin screeched. He looked at Kyungsoo only to see him fanning his mouth as well. They laughed at the sight. "Why are you so eager to eat it?"

"I haven't had these for so long! I was too excited!" 

"You got something on your mouth," Jongin pointed at his own lips. Kyungsoo wiped his lips but failed to clean the mess. The younger leaned in to wipe it off himself. 

Again, Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burning up. He looked away, avoiding Jongin's eye contact. 

"I can still see your ears reddening." he threw a lopsided smirk.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Anyway, I'm glad you took me here! The view has cleared my mind somehow."

"You should grab something for your parents before you go home. I'm sure they'll be thrilled!" Jongin suggested. 

"That's a good idea! I can get some seafood here! They're obsessed with them!" 

"Hey, you should text them too. They're probably worried." Jongin tugged his arms, frowning.

Now that he thought of it. He just stormed out of the house without saying a word to them. He's such a brat for worrying them, especially during this time. He's in the middle of Daecheon with someone he just met and it has never even crossed his mind to give them a short text to let them know he's safe.

_Kyungsoo feels bad._

He sighed and lied down on the sand. "I will." He pulled Jongin, making the latter lie down beside him as well. He looked at Jongin and smiled, "Thank you, really. You've done a lot for me and we didn't even know each other until 6 hours ago." he yawned, probably exhausted from the eventful day he had.

Jongin flicked his eyebrows, "How many times do you have to say that? It's no biggie."

"I'm just saying…" Again, he yawned. "You reminded me how fun Christmas is… Thank you, Jongin…" He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Why is he not waking up? Should we call for help?"_

_"Wait- look! He's already awake!"_

Kyungsoo heard muffled voices beside him.

He was shocked to see two waitresses looking down at him, worried. He immediately stood up and looked around the pizzeria.

"Where is he?" 

One of them weirdly looked at him, puzzled. "Who, sir?"

"Him!" he panicked. He doesn't even know who he's talking about. For some reason, his eyes bore on this specific spot of the restaurant. He's certain there's someone he knew who was sitting there… "The bear guy!" He doesn't know why he said that too.

 _He's not making any sense right now,_ Kyungsoo realized that. Hence, he bowed to the waitresses as an apology and went out of the pizza place.

He ruffled his hair, his eyebrows furrowed. _Was I dreaming this whole time?_

Still dazed, he passed by a fishcake stand. 

_"You should grab something for your parents before you go home. I'm sure they'll be thrilled!"_

Kyungsoo bought a big order of fishcake from the stand for him to enjoy with his parents. He thanked the lady and bowed to her in respect before leaving. "I should hurry before these get cold. I haven't had these in years!" he monologues.

He hugged himself because it was getting colder. He slinged the plastic bag in his arms and rubbed his hands for warmth. _I forgot to bring mittens._ He thought.

_"Hey, you should text them too. They're probably worried."_

Kyungsoo flinched when he remembered something. He brought out his phone from his pocket. He gasped when he saw the time. "It's already 5 PM? How long have I been sleeping in that pizza place, seriously?" He looked up at the sky, its color has a combination of pink, orange, and blue. The clouds were scattered. It's a cold afternoon but the overall weather was nice.

He opened the messaging app and saw numerous texts from his mom. 

_From: Mom_

_I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. Please come home now. Your father and I are worried sick._

_3 Missed Calls from Dad_

He swiped up and composed a new message. 

_To: Mom, Dad_

_I'm on my way home. I'm fine. I'll be there in 20._

He locked his phone and put it back inside his pockets. He continued to walk when he passed by a small charity event in a cafe.

"Jongin! More cookies in this table please! Kids, say thank you to Uncle Jongin!" a woman happily yelled.

The kids shouted their gratitude for the said man.

Kyungsoo's gaze landed on the tan male they called "Jongin"

 _That name sounds familiar._ He thought. 

He narrowed his eyes at the man who was serving cookies to the children. He froze when Jongin looked up at him. 

_That face looks familiar._

He just kept on staring at the taller. However, when he realized that he's almost boring holes on his face, he shook his head and continued walking.

"Hey!" he heard someone call him from behind.

He turned to find where the voice was coming from.

 _This scenario felt familiar._ He thought.

It's "Jongin".

"Why were you glaring at me back at the cafe? Did I do something wrong to you?" the other asked, pouting.

"Oh. I think you got the wrong idea, mister-" 

"I'm not a mister!" he argued. 

Kyungsoo snickered, "What am I supposed to call you then? We don't even know each other. I'm just being polite."

"I- It's just that, you were glaring at me earlier! Do you take me as a joke?" he stuttered. He fidgeted with the tray he was holding.

"To make things clear," Kyungsoo cleared his throat, "I wasn't glaring at you. I have astigmatism, I can't see clearly. I just thought you were kind of familiar. I feel like I've seen you before." 

"Really?" he saw the man's ears went beet red. 

Kyungsoo nodded. 

"You're not lying?" the taller hid his hand in his apron's pocket.

"Trust me, I'm totally done with mean people for the day. I'm not really the type to pick fights. Kyungsoo raised his hands, as if surrendering.

_Silence._

"Okay, is that all? I'm leaving." Kyungsoo politely asked. He was hesitant to turn his back at first, but suddenly, the tan male gently grabbed his shoulder. 

Kyungsoo just raised his eyebrows, anticipating for the man to say something.

"Can I have your number?" the guy shyly asked.

"... My number?"

The other nodded.

"Why would I go out with you? I mean, you might be a killer! or a con artist!"

The man shook his head, "No, I'm not!"

Kyungsoo scoffed, "Oh, as if I'll be convinced with that kind of answer right away!"

"Trust me! I'm really not!" The man shook his head and waved his hands as he denied the brunet's accusation. "I actually work at this cafe. You can ask my boss! I'm a good person!"

"Giving my number to a complete stranger on Christmas day is probably the craziest thing I've ever heard of!" Kyungsoo debated.

"You can just say yes or no, you know?" he argued. "I just-" he was hesitant to say it at first but, "I just think you're cute and I think we should go out sometimes…"

_Again with that stupid pout!_

He rolled his eyes and offered his hand, "Give me your phone," 

Jongin handed it to him.

"I don't want any monkey business, okay? The second I receive any suspicious messages from an unknown number, I'll have you dragged out from this cafe by the police." Kyungsoo warned as he typed his number on the man's phone. He saved his number as "Ksoo".

Well- It's not like Kyungsoo _can do it_. Besides, this guy seems harmless. Hell, the taller is helping out in a charity event on Christmas Day. There's no way this man is a killer.

_Also, Kyungsoo finds him cute._

"You don't need to be mean! You might scare the kids!" 

The brunet gave the phone back and Jongin looked at it. "Thank you uh- Kisoo! It's nice to meet you!"

"My name is not 'Kisoo'!" he argued. 

"But you saved it as 'Kay-soo' so I figured, your name is Kisoo!" Jongin tilted his head.

 _For goodness' sake._ "My name is Kyungsoo." he stated.

"Nice to meet you Kyungsoo!" the other answered, "I'm Jongin, Kim Jongin." he smiled.

_Maybe Christmas isn’t be that bad._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this fic in the comments! Fight me on twt too! @KAIDlLF


End file.
